


Some Truth

by bold_seer



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Homophobia, M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make him feel, if not like a good man, at least a better one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for Mercy, who wishes the show _had done more with Thomas being queer_.

Thomas Barrow – Corporal Barrow, thank you very much – is a thief and a liar.

If he were a dreamer, he would conjure up some fantasy, someone who would see something in him no one else seems to. ( _How ironic_ , he thinks, gently touching the almost delicate hand of Lieutenant Courtenay. _Edward_.)

Make him feel, if not like a good man, at least a better one.

He’s made sure people have a great many reasons to hate him; to survive, you have to be ruthless.

In the end, what Thomas _is_ matters less than what he’s become and chooses to be.


End file.
